


Everything you need

by Escape_April



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escape_April/pseuds/Escape_April
Summary: Tony knew he shouldn’t stay during Peters heat, but he never had been good at telling him no.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 258





	Everything you need

Peter had known his entire life he would present as an omega. He had always been one wanting to take care of the people. Had always been a bit shy and quick to submit to others, especially alphas. Even as Spider-Man it was clear. Sure whenever he fought anyone he would never behave anything like an omega, and yet he was never quite as brutal in they way he fought as others could be. But never would he stand down from a fight due to his omega tendencies.

But it was clear with his behavior towards the Avengers that he was an omega. And if anyone had any doubt that would be pushed away if they saw him around a certain Tony Stark. The few times in the past he had went against him had been some of the hardest moments in his life as Spider-Man. As he grew older and closer to presenting it became more and more clear he would present as omega. It wasn’t just Peters behavior towards Tony, it was also Tonys behavior towards him. Tony would go out of his way to ensure Peter was content whenever he was at the compound. Whether it was ensuring Peter would never go hungry when he was there or checking up on him all the time when in the lab, letting him know if he ever needed Tonys help he would get it right away. Tony would even seek to touch Peter more than he would with others. His hand sometimes resting on Peters shoulder and other times resting at his neck, rubbing him with his thumb.

So when Peter presented as an omega a few days after his 18th birthday it wasn’t a surprise to anyone let alone Peter. Peter was excited, finally he had presented and could start settling in his life as an omega. The first week had been mostly fun. The scents of others were clearer now. Sure you could slightly scent alphas and omegas before presenting, but that was more as a way for pups to seek comfort. Now he could scent others clearly down to getting a hint on any mood others were in. Alphas was by far the ones he picked up on the most. He didn’t know if it was because he spent most of his time around alphas, especially Tony, or if it was his omega just picking up easier on alphas. The first time he had clearly smelled Tony he had had to excuse himself saying he had forgotten something back at home, quickly leaving going home. May had of course wondered why he had been home so early, but had pushed the thought away, knowing the world kind of turned upside down when you presented as either an omega or alpha. Betas had a bit easier, being they weren’t as affected and controlled by instincts.

Peter soon enough regretted how he was granted his wish to become an omega. A week into it he started to feel his first heat bloom under his skin. He became more and more antsy, frustrated and emotional. If something didn’t quite go his way, he wanted nothing more than to crawl on to the nearest couch or his bed, make a nest and feel miserable. He was in the lab with Tony when the first cramp came and the pre-heat turned to a full blown heat.

His hand grabbed his stomach and he whimpered. Tony moved quickly and moments later he felt Tonys’ hand on his shoulder. “Hey kid.” He said to get Peter attention. Tears welled in his eyes, he felt heat spread through out his body and his stomach kept cramping just a little. “Let’s get you to your room, yeah?” Tony says as one hand strokes Peters cheek, Peter nods.

Tonys arm go around Peters shoulder and they walk towards the elevator. As they enter Peter shuffles a little so his head and nose is closer to Tony. Tony smells so good and he can’t help shuffling even closer so his nose is settles at the neck of Tony. Tony arm just pats Peter comforting him “That’s good, just relax.” He mumbles as his head rests on Peters head.

As they arrive at the floor of Peters room Tony detangle Peter from him, much to Peter dismay and Peter can’t help the small whimper. “It’s okay, you’re okay. We just need you to get you to your room.” Tony says while soothingly rubbing Peters shoulder with his thumb. Peter follows Tony out of the elevator and soon enough they enter his room. Tony get Peter to the bed “get in bed for me.” He says quietly, Peter quick to obey.

Instead of pulling the duvet over Peter he push it aside and helps Peter building a nest in his bed. He picks up the duvet and a bunch of pillows building the nest for Peter. He finishes pulling a thin blanket over Peter, knowing soon enough it would be too hot, but right now it was comforting for Peter. His hand goes to Peters hair stroking it a few times and says “I’ll just leave to get you some water and snacks okay?” Peter nods as he curl in on himself in the bed.

Tony leaves and goes to the common room to pick up several bottles of water and any snack bar he can find in the pantry right next to the kitchen. He returns to Peters room as soon as possible. He puts down everything close to Peters bed, so it was close enough for Peter to get it. Peter laid in bed, eyes closed, sniffling a little as if he was close to crying. Tonys alpha wanted nothing more than to sooth the omega, making Peter feel better. His hand strokes Peters cheek. “It’s going to be okay. It’ll be over before you know it.”

As he moves his hand away getting ready to leave, a hand grabs his wrist. “It’s okay Peter.”

“Please don’t leave.” Peter says, eyes open wide shinning with unshed tears. Tony knows he should leave but when Peter mumbles out and “I need you alpha.” All Tony can do is nod his head and he hear himself say “Okay, I’ll stay.” Voice slightly hoarse.

For a second Tony just stands there not knowing what to do with himself. But as Peters hand patted the small space left in his nest behind him, shuffling forward a little Tony lets out a small sigh. Tony quickly takes off his shoes and climb into bed, shuffling close to Peter one hand resting at his waist. Peters hand grab his and moves it up until his hand is by his head. Peter nuzzles the wrist and Tony knows it’s just Peter instinctively seeking Tonys scent. As Tony feel the tentative lick from Peter, he can’t help the sigh leaving his lips, relaxing into Peter. He probably should’ve left, but the alpha had never quite known how to say no to Peter.

They lay in bed spooning for a little while and they both end up drifting a little off, getting a nap. Tonys wakes when he feels shuffling and hears the omega in his arms whimpering.

“Shh… It’s okay.” Tony mumbles. He moves his hand down Peters stomach and as he reaches the hem of the shirt he moves the hand up under the shirt. He starts rubbing small circles in the skin right over where the cramps were. He notices the smell of arousal and slick the moment his hand touches Peters skin. Tony knew it would only soothe the omega for a short while. His skin feeling burning hot. Tony swallows the lump in his throat willing himself not to get turned on by the omega in his arms.

Peter settles for a few minutes relishing in the touch of the alphas hand on his skin, but soon he starts shuffling again. Tony knows Peter must feel way to hot in his close, and just seconds later Tony feel the movement of the shirt, as Peter starts taking it off.

Peter pants a little, feeling the air cooling his skin, but far too soon it becomes too hot again. Peter moves his hips as he starts pulling of his pants and Tony rests his head on Peters shoulder taking a few deep breaths. The omega smelled so delicious, he wanted nothing more than to kiss his skin. He snaps out of his thoughts as he feels Peters hand tugging the arm of the shirt he’s wearing, Peter saying “Alpha please.” Tony takes a deep breath, gives a Peters shoulder a small peck and moves to take off his shirt.

He hopes the touch of his skin on Peters will be enough for Peter, he really does. They soon settle back into their spooning position. Peter more relaxed now that he could feel Tonys skin on his. Tonys moves his hand back on Peters stomach and rubs the skin there. Peter lets out a happy sigh relishing in the feel of Tonys chest touching his back. Tony can scent more slick from Peter, he knows he must be far more aroused now than ever. “It’s okay Pete.” He whispers and hear Peters whimper.

Tony knew at some point Peter would wanting and needing nothing more than to come. Hopefully it would be enough to do it in the arms of the alpha. Tony knew there was a pretty good chance that if he ever got a taste of the beautiful omega in front of him, he might not want to let him go. Wasn’t that a surprising thought? They lay like that for a little while and drifts off again.

Tony had fallen deep into sleep and woke to the feeling of hips rocking back into him. Small pants and moans were heard from the omega in front of him. As Tony opens his eyes his eyes drift down Peters body. Peter had pushed down his boxers, hand around his cock, thrusting his hips into his grip. Peter started whimpering on the edge of coming undone but not able to push off the edge.

Tony can’t help the small pecks he leaves on Peters shoulder and tells him “It’s okay omega.” He whispers into Peters skin, but there’s no doubt he’s heard. Peter clearly taking his words as a do whatever you need to come. Just mere seconds later Peter is shuffling turning around in bed, laying as close as he can possibly get to Tony. Nose nuzzling into Tony neck, licking Tonys skin and keep moving his hips, thrusting into his hand a few more times coming all over his hand and Tonys stomach. Tony can’t help the small groan leaving his lips, he tries he really does.

Peter whispers a small and happy “thank you alpha.” As he relaxes in the arms of Tony. Tonys arm having found it’s way around Peters waist rubs his back.

He doesn’t realize at first his hand traveling lower resting right above Peters ass, rubbing his skin there. He does however notice when Peter tenses up again, starts panting and moves his hips seeking Tonys touch lower. He starts licking Tonys neck again and Tony can feel Peters hands start pulling at his pants.

“There’s no need for that Pete.” He says making Peter whimper. “Please alpha.” Peter says and pushes his ass back in Tony hand there, but leaving his pants alone. Tony can’t help grabbing one of Peters ass cheeks squeezing. His fingers so close to were he knew Peter wanted him.

Peter frustrated that Tonys fingers doesn’t touch him were he wants him, moves his one hand from Tonys pants to reach behind him, his finger nudging inside. He lets out a sigh as he thrusts the finger inside him. Tony could hear the squelching sound of Peters finger thrusting in and out of him. One finger becomes two that soon became three. Peters orgasm approaching but again not enough grabs his cock and thrusts his hips, on his fingers and then into his hand. Panting and moaning when he suddenly stops.

Tonys breath is labored with the pretty omega pleasing himself in Tonys arms, his cock achingly hard. His breath hitches as Peter look into his eyes, big and wide with arousal “Tony please. Need you.”

It was the first time Peter had ever called him Tony, always calling him Mr. Stark. Tony feels himself nod his head and hear himself whisper an “Everything you need” as his resolve crumple, hand letting go og Peters plump cheek, fingers moving to Peters slick hole. Peter is quick to remove his fingers from himself.

Tonys finger circles the rim, gathering the slick there and pushes one finger into him. Immediately he pushes in a second finger, Peter already stretched a little from his own fingers. Tonys fingers move inside him, searching for his prostate. As his fingers ghost over Peters prostate he preens “Yes, right there” he pants.

His fingers keep rubbing his prostate, two fingers turning to three as Peter comes hard, spurting come. As Peter comes down from his orgasm his eyes searches Tonys, hands grabbing Tonys pants again. “Everything?” he questions tucking a little at Tonys pants. Tony tries to swallow the lump in his throat he probably should say no, because to him there would be no going back to how things were before. Peter looks at him with arousal and hope clear in his eyes and lets out a small and unsure “Tony?” Tony confirms “Everything” knowing there would be no going back anyway with what had already happened, his fingers still in Peters hole a clear reminder.

He removes the fingers from Peter as Peter pop open the button in Tonys pants and starts pushing them down, freeing his rock-hard cock, already leaking pre-come. A hand wrap around him and he grunts throwing his head back, eyes closed. His head snap up, eyes open as he feels Peter straddling him. Peter doesn’t waste any time and slowly sinks down on Tonys hard length. Tonys hands grab Peters hips as Peter pushes his way all the way down until Tonys cock I deep inside of him. They both groans loudly.

Peter starts moving pretty much right away. And Tony can’t help thrusting his hips up moving with Peter. Peter releases the most beautiful sounds. The alpha in him soon takes over and pushes Peter to lay on his back. He thrusts his hips meeting Peters’ harder and faster. As his knot enlarges and tie the two together, both of them coming hard. Tony is surprised at his restraint, not biting Peters’ scent gland claiming him, but biting his shoulder instead.

As time had passed and they were able to separate again, Peter settled in cuddling Tonys side. “Can we do this again?” Peter asks head resting on Tonys chest. “Anytime you want, I’m all yours.” Tony said, kissing Peters temple, knowing he would be Peters for as long as Peter wanted him. What Tony didn't know yet, was that Peter never wanted to let him go either. 


End file.
